


A Very Short Almay Story

by Griselda_Gimpel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Puns & Word Play, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Gimpel/pseuds/Griselda_Gimpel
Summary: Al attends tea with May and her mother, but things do not go well.





	A Very Short Almay Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fan fic that I would rate PG if it was an option.

Al was in Xing.

Specifically, he was at the Chang Estate. The Chang Estate, as it happened, was scarcely larger than Granny Pinako’s house in Resembool. It did nevertheless have a very nice rooftop patio where tea could be served. Tea was being served at the moment. In attendance were Al, May, and Mrs. Chang – the widowed wife of the previous emperor and May’s esteemed mother.

They all sat around the table and sipped from their cups. May and Al were next to each other. Under the table, the tips of their fingers brushed. Mrs. Chang sat across from them, eying Al dubiously.

“So Alphonse,” Mrs. Chang asked, “you and my daughter met during her adventures in Amestris?” They were all speaking Amestrian for Al’s benefit. When May had first returned to Xing, she’d told her family of her adventures. However, there were parts – the parts involving Al – that May had blushed and mumbled through. Now that Al was here, she finally felt like she could tell her family about him properly.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Al said.

“And what did you two do in Amestris?” Mrs. Chang continued.

“He saved me from certain doom,” May said.

“We translated alchemy notes,” Al added.

“And I got to come inside him!” May exclaimed.

“You did…what?” Mrs. Chang asked slowly, starting to stand up. Alarm settled over May as she realized how her sentence had sounded.

“Not like that, Mom,” May said. “Al was different then. Um…harder.” May thought how to explain about Al being a suit of armor.

Al stood up, as well. “Ma’am, please, I can explain. I like your daughter very much, and-”

He did not get a chance to finish his sentence. Mrs. Chang swept her foot back, brought it forward, and kicked Al. She kicked him so good and so hard that he took to the air. He went so high that the Ishvalan desert, with its newly rebuilt cities, flashed beneath him. His progress through the sky followed the revitalized train route, and when he finally landed again, it was on a haystack in Resembool.

Al was no longer in Xing.


End file.
